Sickness
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Él le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. Porque, ¿Qué oportunidades tenía con uno de los chicos tras el cual estaba una buena cantidad de chicas? Ella se preocupó, Arthur ardía en fiebre. Uk x Seychelles!AU. Hetalia Academy.


**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación del maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. Thanks, Himaruya!**

* * *

><p>—Lo que el Señor Kirkland tiene es sólo un severo caso de amigdalitis. Nada de qué preocuparse.<p>

Aquellas palabras fueron más que maravillosas. Stephanie por fin pudo darse el lujo de inhalar profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de alivio después de haber contenido la respiración durante varios segundos. La enfermera observaba simpática y con un pequeño ápice de preocupación a Arthur, como siempre que un alumno enfermo llegaba a sus cuidados. Retiró con suavidad la abatelenguas de la boca del joven inglés y dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a una angustiada Stephanie, quién estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se había dedicado a juguetear con la tela de su falda a cuadros hasta que ésta había quedado completamente arrugada.

Soltando un gran suspiro de alivio, la africana se relajó en brazos de Arthur por primera vez desde que habían tocado el suelo de la enfermería. Éste sólo sonrío levemente y se acomodó mejor, respirando agitado y haciendo una mueca de dolor por cada mínimo movimiento o intento de habla que intentaba emitir. Sus fuertes brazos permanecieron envolviendo a la trigueña, que hacía poco menos que asfixiarse en el abrazo que le devolvía. No tanto por la fiebre que atosigaba al delegado, sino por el intenso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas en ese momento.

— Te dije que todo estaba bien, _dummy_ —Sonrió el británico, provocando que Stephanie se sonrojara aún más que antes.

Por más que intentaba acostumbrarse, era inútil. No era que se sintiese incómoda; de hecho le encantaba estar cerca de él, pero por alguna razón se sentía tensa y nerviosa con aquellas inusuales muestras de cariño. El cosquilleo en sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar cada vez que Arthur apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza, y las mariposas de su estómago no parecían dispuestas a hacer algo por mejorar la situación.

Stephanie probablemente habría huido de no ser porque en ese momento el inglés no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y porque por alguna razón sus extremidades se rehusaban a abandonar la agradable calidez que le proporcionaba el presidente. Arthur no parecía tomarse muy en serio su enfermedad, y llegaba a asustar por lo dócil y ameno que se volvía con fiebre altísima.

Finalmente, la africana logró deshacer con suavidad el abrazo que le había dado al inglés para convencerlo de que se dejase revisar por la enfermera. Éste bufó por lo bajo, inconforme, y tuvo que conformarse con la simple cercanía de Stephanie, sin atreverse a abrazarla él mismo por la timidez que ruborizaba sus mejillas.

La joven observó expectante a la enfermera, que había estado revisando el expediente médico que el Instituto tenía sobre Arthur. Ésta, después de unos segundos, alzó la mirada y se acomodó las gafas con cuidado, un tanto ceñuda pero sonriente.

— Parece que no es de extrañarse que hayas contraído ésta enfermedad en pleno Otoño, ¿No es así? Según éste expediente eres bastante propenso a contraer resfriados durante ésta estación del año, así que no es raro que ésta vez tengas amigdalitis. Y está un poco severa, debo decir. No acostumbras a cuidarte mucho cuando estás enfermo, ¿Verdad, jovencito? —Stephanie tuvo que contenerse para no responder a esa pregunta. No hacía falta preguntarle a alguien en específico para afirmar aquello. Toda la escuela sabía que Arthur no se atrevía a tomar un solo día de descanso, ni siquiera cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

El inglés frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose regañado, y chasqueó la lengua. Stephanie notó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no replicar y ponerse a abogar. No porque esa vez estuviese dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo, ni de broma, sino porque se notaba que el dolor de garganta y de cabeza lo traían sin ánimos de iniciar una disputa. La enfermera suspiró, y por fin se levantó de su silla.

—Tendré que ponerte una inyección, Arthur. Recuéstate en la camilla y en unos minutos estaré contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Stephanie estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier clase de reacción. Desde que Arthur maldijera en voz baja o alta, que se pusiese a poner como excusa todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer, que la pusiese a cargo de todo el trabajo durante su ausencia o incluso que simplemente se quedara callado. Todo menos que éste se tensara de pronto, apretando con fuerza los puños y los labios a la vez que maldecía por lo bajo, con claro nerviosismo. A la africana incluso le recordó, por un momento, a un gato esponjándose para defenderse.

La palidez repentina de Arthur, sus puños fuertemente apretados, el nerviosismo de su mirada y la expresión ceñuda de la enfermera confirmaron sus sospechas. Tragó saliva y de pronto sintió que estaba en medio de uno de aquellos momentos tan incómodos en los que uno sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase. Era como la vez en la cual, por accidente y por estar peleando con Arthur, una vez el Director los descubrió a ambos en una posición bastante comprometedora —El inglés le había tomado con fuerza las manos porque había estado intentando pegarle, y ella ni se había dado cuenta cuando ya se habían gritado y empujado tanto que ella había terminado arrinconada contra la pared—; la sequedad que sentía era su garganta era bastante comparable con la de esa ocasión.

—Pero será pequeña, ¿N-No? Y supongo que también me la puede poner en el brazo—Se apresuró a comentar Arthur, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor por cada palabra que pronunciaba y con evidente esfuerzo. Su voz era áspera y se veía obligado a utilizar un volumen bajo de voz, sonaba tan oxidada cómo cuando uno contrae un resfriado.

La enfermera frunció levemente el ceño y luego esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, divertida. Se acomodó las gafas de nuevo y suspiró, deshaciendo su sonrisa para dar paso a la seriedad.

—Es una inyección que duele bastante, Señor Kirkland. Y estoy segura de que el Presidente Estudiantil sería lo bastante valiente cómo para aguantarla, aunque sea imposible aplicarla en el brazo. ¿Verdad?

Stephanie supo que no había que ser idiota para descifrar que la expresión de Arthur decía desesperadamente que No. Por mucho que en realidad éste asintiese con la cabeza, cohibido, era notable que la idea lo aterraba. La africana no pudo evitar compadecerse de él, y sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió pensar en lo difícil que debía de ser tener que cuidar una reputación de Delegado cómo Arthur. Por supuesto que se armaría un gran alboroto en la escuela si se expandía el rumor de que el Presidente le temía a las inyecciones; y Stephanie supuso que sería igual con todos los miedos de Arthur. Por primera vez se mostró un tanto comprensiva con la actitud tan cerrada de su conquistador; aunque sabía perfectamente que sería igual de prepotente, orgulloso y necio aún sin ser el presidente estudiantil.

La enfermera sonrió levemente y suspiró. Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, como buscando unas palabras de consuelo, pero no las encontró. Finalmente se excusó y se dio la media vuelta para ir a buscar la medicina, después de indicarle a Arthur que se recostara bocabajo en la camilla y que se relajara hasta que regresase. El joven asintió con la cabeza, con una rigidez bastante notable en el cuello. Y luego la enfermera desapareció por la puerta del almacén de medicinas.

Y Arthur no perdió un solo segundo más. Se puso de pie rápida y tambaleantemente, se colocó de nuevo el saco con el escudo de la World Academy y comenzó a caminar directo hacia la puerta de la enfermería, tosiendo en el camino. Stephanie tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, observó realmente sorprendida al inglés. Supo que había algo que no estaba bien.

Supo desde la primera hora de la mañana que algo no andaba bien. Lo supo desde que Arthur entró al despacho y la vio por primera vez en el día; desde que él no le gritó por cualquier cosa insignificante que hubiese hecho mal. Desde que no preguntó, enfadado, por la taza de té que debía de haberlo estado aguardando en la mesa. Pero lo más escalofriante fue, definitivamente, cuando él se acercó a ella para tomar todos los papeles que cargaba en brazos y cuando le dijo que descansara porque trabajaba demasiado.

Más todo fue seguro y preocupante cuando, además de haber notado la dificultad para respirar y hablar del Presidente Estudiantil, éste se acercó para decirle que se veía muy guapa ese día y que verdaderamente se le veía muy linda con los dos lazos que Francis le había relajado. El pánico verdadero comenzó a invadir a Stephanie cuando finalmente Arthur se despidió de ella antes de irse a sus respectivas clases. Pero con un dulce y suave beso en la mejilla.

La temperatura del británico estaba altísima. Y tomó tan por sorpresa a la africana que ésta dio un respingo al notar los ardientes labios rozar su piel. Instintiva e instantáneamente tomó a Arthur por los hombros y lo alejó un poco de ella, incrédula. Sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas y su corazón latía a mil por minuto, al agitado compás de su respiración. El inglés maldijo por lo bajo, y después de unos segundos la africana terminó de procesar la información.

Tomó el rostro de Arthur tan rápido y juntó sus frentes con tanta vehemencia que ambos acabaron gimiendo del dolor por el golpe resultado. Demasiado aturdida cómo para volver a juntar sus frentes, Stephanie terminó besando la frente del inglés para comprobar su temperatura.

Estaba ardiendo. Ya le había tocado tomarle la temperatura al presidente antes, con la palma de la mano y a regañadientes, pero era la primera vez que verdaderamente Arthur estaba algo más que sólo irritado por un inofensivo resfriado. Tenía una fiebre altísima, y no esperó un solo segundo para arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería.

Y, ahora, ahí se encontraban. Stephanie no era capaz de creer que el que estaba prácticamente huyendo de esa habitación fuera Arthur. Arthur, el que se hacía llamar su conquistador, el que le regañaba por cualquier pequeño error, el que siempre le exigía perfección, el dueño de varios de sus sueños; el que captaba toda su atención cuando nadie veía con su atractivo físico y atrapante mirada, con su manera tan irresistible de ser, aquel que le gustaba tanto que no era capaz de admitirlo.

Arthur, aquel idiota que hacía que su corazón palpitara a mil por minuto. Éste pensamiento logró dar a Stephanie el valor suficiente como para levantarse, caminar a zancadas hasta dónde Arthur y tomarle por fuerza de los hombros, logrando que se tambaleara un poco. El inglés, confundido, se volteó y observó desconcertado a la africana, dispuesto a reñirla al instante.

—_Bloody hell, _Stephanie! ¡Suéltame ahora! Si bien no me dejan estar en clase, me tendré que conformar con ir a casa y terminar el trabajo. _So, let me go. Now! Or i will give you a double and extra work. If you don't listen to me, I will give you a punishment too. __I'm seriously, Moreau._

Pero ella no hizo caso a su amenaza, sino que apretó aún más el agarre que tenía al brazo del inglés. Éste la observó, incrédulo, y comenzó a forcejear con ella. Sin éxito alguno, por el debilitado estado en el que se encontraba. Frustrado, finalmente dejó de moverse para jadear exhausto y soltar varias maldiciones por lo bajo. Entonces, Stephanie frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los puños, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, escudriñándose el cerebro en busca de palabras que le sirviesen bien para reprender al inglés en ese momento.

Era difícil, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que el de los regaños fuera él.

—T-Tú, idiota…tú… ¡No puedes irte así como así, _malédiction! _¿Qué clase de presidente estudiantil serías? Piénsalo...no…yo…—El rubor intenso y carmesí de la vergüenza invadió sus mejillas mientras Arthur parpadeaba realmente confundido, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Stephanie no podía sentirse más estúpida, quedando así de mal frente al chico que le gustaba. Y lo peor era que, aún en su estado febril, Arthur se estaba burlando de ella.

Sí, porque la sonrisa que asomaba en sus _atractivos _labios no era imaginaria ni mucho menos. El pequeño esbozo dio paso a una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, que tan sólo eran un pequeño detalle de la _sexy _sonrisa del Delegado. Arthur soltó una pequeña risa que oscilaba entre la gracia y el enternecimiento, y la africana no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña exclamación de indignación.

—Oh, _sweetie, _realmente te ves tan linda cuando estás nerviosa—El inglés apartó con suavidad y ternura— para el asombro de Stephanie— un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Las manos de Arthur también estaban ardiendo, y el instinto de la joven fue llevar una de sus manos, más frías, hasta la de él. El inglés se estremeció por el contacto, y soltó un pequeño estornudo. Stephanie parpadeó, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña, y permitió que el inglés le abrazara sin oponer resistencia alguna más que entiesarse al instante.

Permitió que el mayor recargara su mentón en su cabeza, e incluso le devolvió levemente el abrazo. Con mucha timidez, sus brazos de deslizaron con suavidad por el torso del inglés hasta envolverlo por completo, entrelazándose en su espalda. El rostro de Stephanie estaba ruborizado por completo, pero no quería moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba demasiado a gusto entre los brazos de Arthur.

—T-tú, _idiot, _no creas que te dejaré ir. Si te atreves a salir por esa puerta, yo…yo…—La africana maldijo por lo bajo, frustrada por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Pero era inevitable que, estando tan cerca de Arthur, sintiese su corazón latir a mil por minuto. Y que sus mejillas ardieran de tal manera. Nunca se imaginó a sí misma a una distancia tan corta del Presidente, y mucho menos abrazándolo. No sabía que debía de hacer.

Éste, por otro lado, no lucía nada avergonzado o tímido. Permanecía abrazándola con naturalidad y con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de los labios, que se iba ensanchando conforme iba escuchando las palabras de la chica. Finalmente había comenzado a reír levemente, indignando a Stephanie.

—_Fine, fine. _No me iré, pero solo porque la _lady _me lo pide. —Arthur rió un poco más al notar que la joven apretaba con fuerza los puños tras su espalda, seguramente con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. — Pero eso no te salvará del trabajo, _dear. _Conmigo ausente, ni de broma permitiría que tú te pasaras el tiempo de vaga. Más tarde, después de esto, te daré mi lista de quehaceres.

—_Vous êtes un idiot! _—Se quejó la chica, soltando un gruñido e inflando levemente las mejillas, enfurruñada. El inglés, aún sonriendo, se separó levemente de ella y la tomó por los hombros. Ambas miradas, verde y chocolate, se encontraron al instante, y un rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de sus dos poseedores. Stephanie no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Arthur comenzó a acercarse tanto a ella que se vio obligada a recargarse contra la puerta que tenía por detrás, sin despegar la mirada de sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

El simple silencio que se apoderó de la habitación fue exquisito para ambos jóvenes. Sus simples miradas se transmitían todo el amor y cariño que se necesitaba, sin llegar a ser poco o demasiado meloso. Simplemente la cantidad perfecta. Stephanie se estremeció al sentir cómo poco a poco Arthur iba acercándose más a ella, pero se fue relajando conforme se acostumbró al roce de su nariz y al choque de su respiración contra su rostro. Ésta vez pasó sus brazos por el cuello del inglés, y no se atrevió a apartar la mirada ni por un segundo.

Finalmente, Arthur acortó la distancia y rozó sus labios con suavidad, casi como una agradable caricia. Instantáneamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, deleitada y satisfecha. El inglés posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la africana, y ella parpadeó, haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas.

— No quiero contagiarte, _Moreau, _así que será mejor que nos separemos en éste mismo instante. Y, por haber estado tan cerca de exponerte a una enfermedad infecciosa por medio de un beso, te daré trabajo extra. Para ésta tarde, en mi escritorio—La sonrisa divertida de Arthur no pareció ser suficiente para una indignada Stephanie, que le pateó sin mucha suavidad la rodilla y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. Gimiendo del dolor, el inglés tosió un poco— _Just was a joke, Sesel! I'm sorry, bloody hell. Obviously i will not!_

—_Whatever, you're a big idiot!_ —Espetó enfadada la chica, aunque también sonrió levemente. Enternecida y sintiéndose culpable por la patada, se puso de puntitas y juntó apenas sus labios con los de él de nuevo, buscando no hacerlo demasiado para evitar contagiarse también. Después, satisfecha con la expresión de sorpresa y el rubor de las mejillas de Arthur, le abrazó.

Y justo en ese instante entró la enfermera, que casi suelta la bandeja que llevaba en las manos al notar a ambos jóvenes abrazándose. Riendo levemente y soltando una exclamación, la mujer observó divertida a ambos jovencitos ruborizarse intensamente al ser descubiertos. Luego, asentando la bandeja en una mesita al lado de la cama, le dijo a Arthur que se bajara los pantalones y se recostara.

Si bien los rostros de la chica y el chico ya estaban ardiendo, ahora ardieron aún más. Stephanie se apresuró a excusarse con nerviosismo para salir de la habitación, pero Arthur, para sorpresa de ambas presentes, le apretó con fuerza la mano y le suplicó a su manera que se quedara. Con pequeñas maldiciones de por medio, por supuesto, y sin apartar la mirada de la jeringa que lo esperaba obedientemente en la bandeja.

—Eres como un niño pequeño, Arthur—Se quejó por lo bajo la africana, aún intensamente sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada. La enfermera tartamudeó un poco para sacarse de su ensimismamiento y luego sonrió con nerviosismo, dirigiéndose a preparar todo lo necesario. Stephanie se sentó en la camilla, pensando cómo podría acomodarse con Arthur, cuando éste llegó y se recostó en la camilla.

Completamente sonrojada, la chica le permitió recostar la cabeza en su regazo, y tomó su mano con fuerza. Le sorprendió bastante lo frío y tieso que Arthur se había puesto de pronto, casi como ella. Sonrió con nerviosismo y, luego, observó como la enfermera se acercaba a ellos con un cuadrito de algodón en la mano y la imponente jeringa en la otra. Con cuidado se inclinó, y Stephanie no pudo evitar sentir un poco de risa por el estampado de la bandera de Inglaterra de los bóxers de Arthur, pero no se vio capaz de reír.

La chica desvió la mirada al instante en que la enfermera comenzó a pasar el algodón con alcohol, y se limitó a devolverle el fuerte apriete a la mano de Arthur. Éste había dado un respingo tan sólo al sentir la frialdad del alcohol, y se había tensado tanto que la enfermera había tenido que darle varias palmaditas en la espalda para indicarle que se relajara.

Arthur no se relajó hasta que Stephanie comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, y aún así continúo un poco tenso. La chica sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar el gemido de dolor que el inglés soltó al sentir la aguja, y ganas de llorar al escuchar las siguientes quejas, maldiciones —y algunos sollozos— que el Presidente Estudiantil comenzó a soltar. Fueron los minutos más eternos de su vida, y pensó que ella también iba a comenzar a sollozar al sentir la fuerza con la cual Arthur apretaba su mano, lastimándola un poco. Aún así, ella continúo acariciándole y haciéndole mimos en el cabello hasta que por fin la enfermera terminó, y todo el cuerpo de Arthur volvió a relajarse.

La enfermera indicó a Arthur que se quedara recostado por unos momentos, mientras que éste continuaba gimiendo, y luego se retiró a guardar todo. Stephanie apretó con fuerza los labios y se pasó el brazo por los ojos, sintiéndose idiota porque sus ojos se humedecieran tan rápido. Trató de decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Le daba pena que Arthur se diese cuenta de que ella también había sufrido con él.

Por fin, después de unos segundos, Arthur se había relajado y pudo voltearse para quedar bocarriba en el regazo de la joven, con las mejillas ardiéndole también de vergüenza. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose humillado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Stephanie solo sonrió enternecida. Sintiéndose mejor al notar que Arthur estaba mejor, retiró con suavidad y ternura las minúsculas lágrimas de los ojos del británico y le besó la frente.

Inevitablemente, recordó el día en el cual había tropezado por llevar tantas cosas en los brazos al entrar al Departamento Estudiantil. Se había golpeado la rodilla y el tobillo, y a esa hora no había nadie pasando por el lugar. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer su rostro instantáneamente, por el dolor sumado a la frustración de todos los papeles ahora desordenados que ahora yacían a su alrededor. Pero, justo en ese momento, apareció Arthur caminando apresurado por el pasillo y pálido como un fantasma.

Pareció aliviado al notar que no había sido nada grave, pero se ocupó de opacarlo mientras le gritaba a la chica que ya le había dicho antes que dividiese las cantidades de papeles cuando eran demasiadas, a lo que ella se quejó diciendo que dar dos vueltas era demasiado. Indignada, Stephanie había desviado la mirada y había intentado dejar de llorar, sin éxito alguno. Ambos permanecieron callados por mucho tiempo, mientras Arthur recogía los papeles advirtiéndole que tendría que ordenarlos de nuevo. La frustración no hacía nada más que provocar más llanto a la africana, que comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Aún así, al terminar, Arthur suspiró y observó desde arriba a la chica, que no quería levantarse por el dolor que sentía en la rodilla y en el tobillo. Stephanie se había convencido de que Arthur dejaría los papeles y luego volvería a su clase, dejándola ahí tirada, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que el Presidente, aquel pulcro estudiante que no quería ensuciar bajo ningún motivo su uniforme, se arrodilló a su lado y, después de tartamudear algo que la africana no entendió, la envolvió en un abrazo.

Ahogada ahora por la pena de ser abrazada por el chico que nunca admitiría que le gustaba, Stephanie comenzó a llorar aún más, soltando varias maldiciones. Arthur le había dado palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, con torpeza, hasta que por fin logró calmarse y logró articular palabras que no eran balbuceos. El británico al principio tenía el rostro completamente rojo, pero después de unos minutos ya sólo era un pequeño sonrojo. Después de darle claras instrucciones y de regañarle porque las señoritas no lloraban, limpió con suavidad y afecto las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica con un dedo y luego le ofreció un pañuelo. Finalmente, le besó la frente por un largo rato en el cual los rostros de ambos comenzaron a arder, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda con torpeza.

Después de abrazarla un rato más porque la africana había comenzado a balbucearle maldiciones acerca de que no era una niña pequeña, Arthur se había ocupado de asegurarse por sí mismo de que los golpes en su tobillo y su rodilla no eran más que eso y se la llevó cargando hasta el Despacho, dejándola sentada en el escritorio y poniéndola a ordenar todos esos papeles.

Stephanie sonrió, viendo de nuevo los ojos verdes de Arthur, y volvió a regalarle un roce de labios. Sus sueños y fantasías en los cuales Arthur la besaba no eran exactamente así, y ella solía levantarse maldiciendo y completamente sonrojada. Nunca había pensado que lo hiciera cuando estaba enfermo, y de cierta manera la reconfortaba el saber que Arthur por lo menos tenía la consciencia de lo que hacía. Un poco aturdido por la fiebre, pero al fin y al cabo siendo completamente sincero.

Luego, le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y el saco del instituto. Lo arropó con las mantas de la cama, y luego se sentó en la silla de un lado, contemplándolo. Arthur era guapo y atractivo, y el tipo de persona por el cual cualquier chica moriría, curiosamente igual que la mayoría de chicos en ese instituto. Stephanie nunca había querido admitir que, en realidad, esos encantos también la habían atrapado a ella. Y nunca había estado más feliz de admitir algo.

Sonriendo aún, recostó la cabeza justo a un lado de la de Arthur, tomándole la mano con fuerza.

—_Je t'aime, Arthur_—Murmuró, inconscientemente, mientras el otro sonreía también y le apretaba con afecto la mano. Con aquella atractiva expresión, enmarcada por sus gruesas y sexys cejas.

—_I love you too, my lady. __More than you think._ —El corazón de Stephanie casi dio un brinco al escuchar esto, y las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron intensamente al instante, mientras que el cosquilleo de sus mejillas se intensificaba y las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban con alegría.

—_I say the same, idiot. _

* * *

><p><strong>Assdsasas, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos. ¡Son tan lindos! Los amo, simplemente los amo juntos. Espero que Arthur no me haya salido muy OOC, si de por sí se me hace díficil conseguir la personalidad de Arthur, se me complica más hacerla cuando está enfermo ;u;. Si tienen una queja, sugerencia o crítica constructiva, ¡Es muy bien recibida! Me servirá para mejorar c:<strong>

**¿Reviews?~**


End file.
